


【TK】开花结果

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, TK
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【TK】开花结果

* * *

标记车

冷战。

准确来说是堂本光一单方面的闹情绪，人前独当一面但在恋爱后反而变得扭捏起来。他想被拥抱和亲吻又不想说出来，想黏在堂本刚身边又不想被看出内心的渴望，有时候看到那个臭小鬼抱着自家狗狗揉来揉去都会有些不爽。等到堂本刚要抱他的时候偏偏一副俨然的态度，内心鼓动的要命嘴上还是倔的很，“你去抱pan酱呗，我累了”

“怎么啦”熟悉的热度从后背传来，小恋人搂着他的肩膀柔声问道

当然这些都不是最主要的。

交往这么久以来相处模式还是挺和谐的，堂本刚虽然年纪小但意外的会照顾人也很细心，被年下照顾的感觉从先前的不坦然接受到现在的习以为常，生活质量得到了很大的提升。

他看得出那个人很喜欢他，做的次数也挺频繁，不过还是会有种隐隐的不安。

omega本身的特殊体质就很需要alpha长久的陪伴，无伴侣的情况下使用抑制剂多少会踏实些，但现在他有了恋人…发情期做的时候却从来没有被完全标记过。 他一方面很抗拒，一方面又很渴望。

已经快40的人了还能陪年轻的小鬼混日子吗？禁欲状态下在发情期使用抑制剂或许再过几年就能分化成Beat，然后就可以像大多数正常人一样普通的生活。但现在这种恋爱时期停止服用抑制剂的情况下，年纪越大omega的生殖器也会更成熟，发情反应也会更强烈，他需要足够强大的alpha陪着自己度过一次次的情潮，他能陪自己走到最后吗？

如果可以的话为什么不标记他。

在意年龄差距的话为什么又要招惹他。

完全标记就像是一张无形的契约，一旦形成就意味着不能再轻易改变，这是AO间羁绊的象征，是关系确定的最终证明。

所以他不安，但他也没说。

越想越钻牛角尖，干脆的不理他站起身一个人进了卧室蒙头就睡。

堂本刚以为他是真累了，于是摸了摸pan酱毛绒绒的脑袋也准备跟着进卧房。

光一关门前瞥见了这一幕，想都没想的利落反锁。

咔哒。

真是的…到底在想什么啊。

被锁在外面的人有些莫名其妙，他敲了敲门半晌才再次听到旋锁的声音。

“自己睡。”

柔软的枕头和一床被子扔到了脸上。

抱着枕头睡了一晚的上班族不得不一大早就出门工作，光一起床后意料之中的没有看到堂本刚，保温箱里也像往常一样留了早餐。

他昨晚睡的并不好，这个月的发情期又提前了。

半夜被涌动的情潮折磨醒，他喘息着汗流不止下意识的想往alpha怀里钻才发现人被自己赶了出去，就连带着些气息的被子也被一并扔到了外面。缺乏安全感的omega在深夜更加脆弱敏感，他也不知道自己到底委屈什么就忍不住哭了起来，紧锁的房门把熟睡的alpha隔绝在外，光一狠了心的不去主动找他，情热中胡乱扯掉了身上的衣物躺在平时堂本刚睡下的位置贴在床单上不停的蹭动，他咬着唇忍受一波波折磨人的欲望眼泪不由自主的往下流，到后来哭着哭着就累了，像曾经没有alpha和抑制剂时一样自己扛了过去。

他这次真的闹情绪了。

堂本刚下班时看到了自家门前堆满了衣物和生活用品，没看错的话还是自己的。他感觉有些不妙的加快脚步往光一家里走，果不其然的发现钥匙打不开门，里面的人反锁了。

“光一？”

发情期还没过，身体本来就发软无力的omega又逞强的把堂本刚的衣服全部收了起来扔到隔壁门口，体力消耗让下一波情潮来的更快，他双腿发软靠在门上手里拿着刚才翻出来的抑制剂，在听到alpha敲门时还是不禁打了个寒颤。

“你到底怎么了？”

门外的声音还在继续，熟悉的声音传进耳膜勾动着omega全身上下敏感的神经，他轻颤着身体做出诚实的反应，湿了一片的后穴比刚才收缩的还要厉害，光一忍无可忍的攥紧拳头威胁般的锤了下门试图让外面的小混蛋停下动作。

“我就知道你在里面，开门好不好”

“别敲了行吗…”

他深呼吸好几次才从齿间挤出还算正常的五个字，微颤的尾音希望不会被听出异常，外面的人愣了一下便不再敲，闭不起的嘴还在说个不停

“大叔…你开开门嘛…”

“光一…kochan…”

alpha磨人心智的诱哄比敲门声还要煽动情欲，光一倚在门上垂着脑袋喘个不停，越来越多黏稠的液体在刺激下从小口里流出，他闭上眼睛调整被扰乱的心绪，在更加暧昧亲昵的称呼从门外传来后他哆嗦了一下彻底软了腿瘫坐在地面，“宝贝…”

他差点呻吟出声，湿软的小穴条件反射性的收缩着想要吞进些什么，每次被操到哭出来时堂本刚会把他抱的又牢又紧，舔着他的耳朵低哑的一声声唤他宝贝。

被年下疼爱和珍视的感觉羞耻又无法抗拒，他看准了光一对这句话会有异常大的反应在门外一个劲的哄，看不到里面的状况着实是种煎熬，从昨晚被锁在外面到今天直接被赶出家门，不明所以的小恋人再有耐心也忍不住了。

“光一，开门。”

门外的声音突然变得正经严肃起来，他微微发颤握紧手中的抑制剂试着打开瓶盖。

“不开是吧。好，你等着。”

插在锁槽里的钥匙往反方向转了几下，门内反锁的情况下外面是打不开的，没过多久外面就没了动静，以为把人撵走的omega终于松了口气艰难的打开被汗水打湿的玻璃瓶盖，他这次也打算自己扛过去。

无味的清凉液体慢慢流进嘴里，喝了一小半不到就听到卧室阳台上传来一阵动静不小的关窗声，光一稍稍平复下来的心跳骤然加速，他贴着门双腿打颤想要站起来，下一秒冷着脸从门内走出的alpha瞬间让他欲哭无泪的再次软下腿轻微摇头转过身要打开大门

“再跑啊”

怎么也打不开门的omega这才意识到刚才这个小混蛋在外面转动钥匙是把门反锁了，同样的道理他在屋内打不开。

“你怎么进来的…”

“翻窗，大叔你忘了我住你隔壁”他活动一下手腕低笑着慢慢逼近

“别过来…”

“发情期又提前了？”

还未来得及浓郁起来的清甜信息素以及瘫坐在地上omega潮红汗湿的脸颊让靠近的alpha立刻察觉到不对劲，他上下打量着情潮反应没有以往那么强烈的omega，视线下移瞥见了那支躺倒在门边的透明药剂，冷冽冲人的信息素瞬间从眼神暗沉的alpha体内散发出来，光一呼吸困难的张大嘴巴下意识往后躲，少量抑制剂一定程度上缓解了情潮的欲火折磨，但根本无法抵抗alpha刻意发散出的侵略性信息素。

“不要…”

苦涩的黑巧克力气息包裹在躁动不安的omega周身，慢慢逼出越来越浓郁的蔓越莓清甜，完全不是安抚性的凛冽气息让他喘不过气的红着眼眶哀叫一声，缩在门边发软无力的身体哆嗦个不停，堂本刚捡起地上还剩一大半的药剂扔到了一边的垃圾桶里。

“原因？”

“呜…”

就算这样还是咬着下唇不肯出声，扔掉的抑制剂反而更让他心生委屈。

“不说我也有办法让你开口”

alpha冰凉的手指捏住他的下巴强迫地上的omega抬起头看着他，另一只手不急不慢的扯开系在腰间的皮带扔在了地板上，汹涌的苦涩气息把光一折磨的大汗淋漓嘴巴下意识的张的更大，alpha抹掉他嘴角不断流下的透明津液把贲张的欲望抵在他唇边摩擦了几下，

“说不说”

这让他想起来曾经把堂本刚惹生气那次，阴茎插在嘴里一次次抵到喉咙深处，任凭他怎么摇头呜咽抓着头发的手也没有松开，他跪在地上膝盖颤抖不止，痛苦和不适中快感也在渐生，干净的地板被后穴滴落的液体沾湿一小片，他瘫软在alpha腿间除了流泪呻吟什么也做不了，让人腿软发抖的一次体验。

“混蛋…又欺负我…”

被吓到的omega瞬间红了眼眶流下几滴眼泪，镜框下湿嗒嗒的睫毛微垂着颤个不停，他看着抵在唇边粗长的性器忍不住低声抽泣起来。 alpha看他哭了立刻软下心不再吓唬他，凛冽的信息素柔和了许多，苦涩冲人的气息也带上些淡淡的甜味，他把坐在地上的人抱在怀里带回了卧室，缩在怀里的omega紧紧搂着他的脖子寻求更多让人安心的alpha气息。

“大叔，你没之前那么湿了”

被按在床上后omega微微张开双腿等待alpha的占有，埋在腿间的人把他的双腿拉的更开，手指掰开臀瓣仔细观察着不停分泌淫液的后穴，私密处在火热视线的注视下紧张收缩着流出越来越多的液体，但他知道自己的大叔以往流的要更多，“香味也没之前浓”

“你不该喝抑制剂的”

柔软的舌头在泛着水光的穴口舔舐，光一低吟着扭动腰肢小幅度挣扎，拉扯衣服的手抓上堂本刚的头发轻拽了几下，“哈嗯……别舔了…啊——”alpha按住他发颤的大腿根用力往两边压，绷直的舌尖钻进了已经足够湿润的肉穴在里面搅动，舌头操进后穴的刺激一直是光一最受不了的，他仰起头叫出一串颤音，挠人的酥痒过电般的让尾椎都软了下来，等到那处不受控制的流出更多黏滑的液体后他才抽出舌头一次性插进两根手指按压扩张，发情中的omega本不需要再做太多的事前准备，但堂本刚心里有点不爽，他要把药物抑制住的发情反应都给唤醒，他要让大叔像以前一样…不，比之前还要湿。

三根手指插进了还在流水的肉穴，alpha张嘴含住了光一颤巍挺立的湿润阴茎，前后的刺激把发情中的omega折磨的挺起小腹轻搐着绷直脚背不停蹭着床单，体内的手指在被操熟的前列腺附近按压着，察觉到他要干什么后光一摇着头往后躲，alpha扣住他的腰狠狠的用指腹碾过那一点，立刻逼出一声绵长的呻吟，他按着前列腺或轻或重的摩擦碾磨，把omega弄的浪叫不止渐渐带上惹人怜爱的哭音，“啊、啊……不要…不要碰了…”

“大叔怎么还是这么敏感，我还没操进去前面就流个不停了…”

他重新含住不断溢出液体的阴茎前端，唇舌包裹着舔吸掉那些色情的淫水，铃口被吮吸的酥麻以及让人面红耳赤的水声直接把情欲中的omega弄的浑身颤抖射在了alpha嘴里，堂本刚张开嘴让大部分精液流到外面，抽出手指后拉开光一试图合拢的双腿舔了舔还在射出小股浊液的红嫩小口，射精中极度敏感的omega被舔的大腿痉挛又喘又叫，挣扎中细框眼镜滑到了鼻梁，水汽迷蒙的双眼盈满了泪光，他抓着alpha的头发拽紧又松开，最后无助的盖住眼睛声线发颤的抽噎着，先前抑制住的信息素甜香在一番折腾下又浓了几分，堂本刚起身摘下光一架在鼻梁上的眼镜放到一边，拿开他挡在眼睛上的手吻了吻泛红湿润的眼角，欺负过头后终于把胀大的阴茎慢慢埋进湿了大片的omega体内，他边吻边小幅度的动作着，沙哑的问话带了些隐隐的担心

“光一…你到底在闹什么情绪”

“啊啊…嗯…臭小鬼…呜…”

“我怎么了，嗯？”

他说着扶着光一的腰狠狠往里操了几下，omega被这凶狠的几下顶的弓起脊背呻吟着说不出话，得不到回应的年轻恋人把他翻了个身又从后面插到深处，被操软的omega已经撑不起身体，堂本刚双腿抵在他胯间往两边开，手从腰侧穿到前面扒开他微微并起的大腿往刚才按摩过的前列腺上又狠又快的操着，软到不成样子的omega以这种姿势被alpha牢牢锢在怀里顶的连连哭叫，射过一次的阴茎又被干的硬了起来，前列腺液和omega自身分泌的液体把耻毛弄的湿乱黏腻带上淫靡的水光，蔓越莓浓郁的香甜在激烈的操干中疯狂溢散，缠绕在alpha周身勾引着操他的人红着眼睛顶的更凶狠，每次都从让他爽到尖叫的前列腺上用力碾过却从来没有进入更深的那片柔软之处，光一仰起头勉强用颤抖的手臂撑起半个身体，转过头还没说出话又被操的腰身一颤重新趴了回去，他浑身发抖的贴在床单上急喘着偏过头，湿透的黑发遮住了眼睛看不出神情，堂本刚稍微减缓了速度俯下身撩开光一额间的长发露出那双摄人心魄的迷离双眼，氲满水汽的眼睛红了一圈，带着一丝不易察觉的委屈，在直对着alpha充满占有欲的火辣眼神后，小小的委屈无限放大了。

“呜呜…臭小鬼…”

“光一？”

“为什么不进来…你就是想上我…”

进来…？

堂本刚总算是知道这个「成熟」的男人在想什么了。

一直没有完全标记是考虑到这个爱面子的男人会不会难以接受被别人彻底的占有，每次做的再凶也都很有分寸的不去触及那片秘处，如果不是在意他估计自己早就把精液灌满了他的生殖腔…只要光一同意，立马结婚都是不在话下的事。

偏偏没想到自己的小心反而会让他不安，甚至让他误以为自己只是想上他……

“光一，我不是只想上你”

他把软在床上的人捞起来抱在怀里坐在自己身上，拔出些许还泛着水光的阴茎再次全根埋了进去，他搂着光一的腰让他环住自己的脖子挺胯顶上最深处的那片柔软，敏感的入口被性器前端摩擦着，光一搂紧他的脖子止不住的哆嗦，alpha埋在他颈间细细啃咬他纤细的脖颈，留下一个个自己的印记后咬住他的耳朵粗重变得越发粗重，“我想要你”体内的性物又开始了动作，温柔而有力的挺动每次都撞在生殖器的入口，坐在身上的omega在这种试探性的进出中仰起头双腿缠上堂本刚的腰，他靠在alpha身上把自己交给了他，几十次之后阴茎插进了一小部分，堂本刚额头渗出一层细密的汗珠，他低哑着嗓子沉声道：“我还想把你操怀孕…宝贝…”

“啊啊——啊…好痛…”阴茎整个闯入生殖器瞬间的钝痛让光一尖叫着狠狠抓住刚的后背，隐忍在眼角的泪水一涌而出，alpha喘着气缓慢的动作了几下，剧痛后蔓延到四肢百骸的强烈快感如海潮般袭来，omega痛苦的叫声逐渐变得甜蜜动人，堂本刚吻着他的额头加快速度在生殖腔内横冲直撞，令人失智的凶猛动作把他操的伏在alpha肩头半个身子摇摇欲坠，滴水的阴茎再次射出几股白浊的液体，稀落的喷洒在两人的小腹间，光一挠着他的后背不断用小腿蹭他的腰，蜷起的脚趾绷在半空中打着颤，极致的快感中omega仰着头哭哑了嗓子，痉挛收缩的甬道把堂本刚夹的闷哼着急促的喘息，他托起光一的屁股插在里面移到床头的墙面上又狠狠操了起来，不知疲倦的快节奏把他的大叔干到除了惊喘再做不到别的，“光一…给我生孩子好不好”

“啊…哈啊…滚蛋…”

“不行…我今天一定要把你操怀孕”alpha面对着已经快脱力的omega眼中除了欲望更带了几分认真和热忱，他吻住光一的唇把呻吟和吐出的字句堵在了嘴边，年轻alpha的持久力把他好几次弄的差点昏过去，就在他觉得下身都要被操到没知觉时内腔终于膨胀出一个结，大量精液持续不断的射在了子宫里，已经叫不出声的omega紧紧抓着堂本刚的肩膀浑身抽搐着承受长时间的完全标记，不知过了多久光一已经累到瘫软的睁不开眼睛，埋在体内射完的alpha却还是不打算出来。

“混蛋…啊…你…嗯…”

“大叔休息够了吗” 他把床上的人一条腿架在肩膀上又往里缓缓动了起来

“你够了…不行…哈…啊、”

“够了咱们继续，射一次可能怀不上”

“你他妈…嗯——小混蛋…”

 

TBC.


End file.
